thewigglyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ready , Steady , Wiggle! Live in Concert
Ready , Steady , Wiggle! Live in Concert is a Wiggles concert fanmade video released on November 23rd , 2005 It was filmed in 2005 in Oakland , USA. Songs #Overture (Wiggledancing! Live in Concert) #Toot Toot , Chugga Chugga , Big Red Car (Greg balloon is used for this one) #Look Both Ways #Rock A Bye Your Bear #Lights , Camera , Action , Wiggles! #Hoop Dee Doo #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) #Another Cuppa #Fruit Salad (used for the inflatable Anthony balloon in the one) #Anthony's Workshop #Caveland #Shaky Shaky #Where's Jeff? (used for the inflatable Jeff balloon) #Play Your Guitar with Murray (used for the inflatable Murray balloon) #The Monkey Dance #We're Dancing With Wags the Dog #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Quack Quack #Eagle Rock #Hot Potato #Toot Toot Medley #Let's Go (We're Driving in the Big Red Car) (encore) Plot The Wiggles logo appears in the box and scene translates to backstage where The Wiggles ' names with their guitars , drums , keyboards and microphones , The scene translates to The Wiggle Friends waving to her and the Wigglehouse appears in translates with the title "READY" in purple , "STEADY" in blue and "WIGGLE!" in red and the title fades in "LIVE IN CONCERT" in yellow. Scene 1 : Intro Dorothy waves hello to the audience and it's going to be excitied because they have a live performance in the USA of 2005 and he says "Let's go and see The Wiggles!" and the scene translates to The Wiggles introducing themselves in Wigglehouse ready to go to their Wiggles concert in the USA filmed in 2005. They packed the things with the Big Red Car and go for a drive to the concert while escaping Wiggle Town , Wags and Henry are coming to the concert with their bones and seaweed and Captain Feathersword is sailing on the S.S Feathersword to the concert. The Wiggly Dancers play the Overture with their costumes on. They getting ready to leave the stage , Sam puts up the 6-metre high inflatable Greg balloon. The Wiggles drove the Big Red Car inside the arena. Song 1# Toot Toot , Chugga Chugga , Big Red Car The Wiggly Dancers go back on stage and do look both ways. Backstage Scene 1 # Dorothy is so excited for the Wiggles. Song#2 Look Both Ways Anthony says all about having fun at the show. Scene 2 : Having Fun At The Show Song#3 Rock A Bye Your Bear The Wiggles look at Jeff fallen asleep and it's starts to wake him up. Backstage Scene 2 # The Wiggle Friends are excited for the Wiggles. The Wiggles bring their friends out. Song 4 : Lights , Camera , Action , Wiggles! Anthony dances to the next song and he says "I LIKE OAKLAND!". Song 5 - Hoop Dee Doo Dorothy likes asking Anthony if he would like to dance with the Wiggles , The Wiggles ' dancers go onto the audience and carry the roses. Song 6 # Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) Scene 3 : Dancing and Keep Grooving Dorothy likes rosy tea , Greg puts the roses into it. Song 7 - Another Cuppa Dorothy and the dancers leave the stage and Greg talks about fruit. Song 8 # Fruit Salad - Greg and Jeff puts up the inflatable Anthony balloon. Backstage Scene#3 - Henry likes swirling and dancing. Anthony likes to do his workshop so Anthony needs tools and The Wiggle Friends arrive. Song 9 - Anthony's Workshop The Wiggle Friends leave the stage with some tools. The Wiggles get their caveman outfits and do caveland. Song 10 - Caveland The Wiggles getting shaking clothes for the next song. Song 11 - Shaky Shaky Scene 4 : Let's Keep On Wiggling! The Wiggles put back on their Wiggle clothes , Jeff is missing he's on the balcony waving to the audience , The Wiggly dancers dressed up as Jeff and puts up the 6-metre high inflatable Jeff balloon. Song 12 - Where's Jeff? The Wiggly dancers leaving the stage. Anthony puts up a 6-metre high inflatable Murray balloon. Song 13 - Play Your Guitar with Murray '' ''Backstage Scene 4 : The dancers dressed up as monkeys , elephants and tigers walking to the stage. Song 14 - The Monkey Dance Greg introducing Wags the Dog. Song 15 : We're Dancing With Wags the Dog Jeff gives Wags from the audience a bone. Wags leaves the stage and waves goodbye. Scene 5 : Time to Wiggle! Greg introduces Henry the Octopus. Song 16 : Move Your Arms Like Henry Jeff doing the twist , Jeff plays the keyboard and Murray plays his Red Maton acoustic guitar. Song 17 : Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) Murray introducing Captain Feathersword and dance along to Quack Quack. Song 18 : Quack Quack - The dancers arrive with duck outfits. Backstage Scene 5 : The eagles arrive. Song 19 - Eagle Rock Murray introducing Hot Potato , Dorothy , Wags and Henry also arrive. Scene 6 : Finale Song 20 - Hot Potato Murray and Greg introducing the last song , The audience is standing up and dancing. Song 21 - Toot Toot Medley - Captain Feathersword driving the Big Red Car inside the arena and just going to park it right next to the Jeff balloon. The audience waves goodbye to the Wiggles , the dancers , and their friends , The Wiggles climb back into their Big Red Car. The announcer gives an encore , The Wiggles drive the Big Red Car and The Wiggle Friends arrive inside the arena. Song 22 - Let's Go (We're Driving in the Big Red Car) The Wiggles wave goodbye to the dancers and their friends and they climb back into the car and wave goodbye to the audience and drive off the stage with their Big Red Car. (End Credits) The Wiggles park the Big Red Car into the garage and they decided to go to sleep.